Midnight Venture
by conundrum18
Summary: way Preseries Robin/Marian. ONESHOT...the beginning of their relationship


The night was quiet. Almost too quiet, at least for the endeavor the lovely young Marian was embarking on. She would have preferred a breeze, something to cancel out the noise she was making climbing out her window, scaling the side of the large house, and down to the grassy path. But it was silent, and so she took steps to make her departure as problem free as possible. Dressed in her light, white night gown, with bare feet and her brown curls falling freely around her head, she slipped down into the night, stealing a glance back at the house. She tried not to think about what the journey back up the wall would be like, as the only thing keeping her from succumbing to her fear of heights was the knowledge that she would soon get to see that smile again. That smile…the confidant, half-laughing, all knowing smile that caused her to feel warm inside and made her flush with pleasure. It was unfair that a simple smile could affect her so much, she thought bitterly as she lightly ran on her tiptoes through the field before her home.

She turned back once, and was surprised by how the estate looked to her. Granted, she was not normally outside looking back at it in the middle of the night. Perhaps it was the sheer exhilaration of leaving the confining, known part of her life and traveling to see someone dear to her…someone thrilling. Someone outside the comfort and familiarity of her home. In any case, Marian turned and ran quietly, her gown flowing behind her in the relatively still air. Despite the lack of wind, the air was certainly cool enough for her. In fact, she thought wistfully of the warmer gown she had passed in favor of the white one. No matter; she would soon be somewhere sheltered. She turned into another field, a large field. Carefully walking around the front of the manor, she found the window she was looking for. Determined, Marian searched with her foot for a good place to start climbing. Her toes scrounged into a perfect dent for her to start up on. In fact, the dent was almost too perfect. As if someone had carved out a foothold for exactly this purpose. She wouldn't put it past him, she thought to herself, smiling slightly as she began her ascent towards the open window before her. She hoisted herself onto an overhanging limb, and quietly dangled her legs over the branch, laying her feet lightly on the sill of the window and pushing a stray lock of her hair behind her head.

Marian was almost disappointed by how easy this venture had been. No adventure whatsoever. Then again, what exactly had she been expecting? To be chased by an army, all demanding that she return home? She bit her lip to hold back a laugh at this prospect, gently put her feet inside the room, and glided in. The boy hadn't noticed her yet. He was sitting at a large oak desk with one hand propping his head up. The other hand was thumbing aimlessly through a textbook. The rustling of the pages masked Marian's entrance, although he could have sworn the light had shifted near the window. He was frustrated; his father had suddenly felt the need for him to study recordkeeping. As if he would ever have a use for this. Today he had taken a "mental health day", ignoring his lesson, which meant that he had to resort to studying by night. And then he was sure he heard something. He jerked around in the straight backed chair and there, looking like an angel, albeit a disgruntled and sleep deprived angel, was his Marian. She watched as Robin turned, and as he donned that smile…the one she now regarded as her smile…she forgot to breathe. He got up and raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side and looking from the window to his love in mock disapproval.

"Well, this is highly inappropriate," he said finally, in his best interpretation of her father's voice. His words broke the atmosphere, and Marian tried her best not to laugh outright at his statement. Robin grinned.

"Besides," he continued in a whisper. "Climbing through the window in the middle of the night? I thought this was my area of expertise. You're stealing my thunder, m'lady."

He reached out and slid one hand around her waist, drawing her close to him. Marian's mind was fuzzy and blank as she stared into his eyes. If his smile was breathtaking, his eyes were…beyond words. It wasn't the color or the shape; it was the way they looked back at her. A million shades of love shone beyond those eyes. Marian smiled, pulling her hand up behind his neck, and leaning in to him. She was thrilled, exhilarated, and her heart was pounding loudly through her thin gown. She had left familiarity in the fields of her own home. But she was safe.


End file.
